doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/Doctor No More
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. A story for Doctor Who: The Wiki Series I made last summer. It isn't finished yet, but I will finish it as soon as possible. I decided to already put it here to make space on my laptop. Plot “EXTERMINATE!” another Dalek shot a small, Gallifreyan child. It had been like this every single day since the start. The start of the Time War. The Time War – also called the Great Time War, or the Last Great Time War – was one of the biggest wars the universe had ever seen. It was the war between the two mightiest races of the universe; the Time Lords and the Daleks. The war was mostly on Gallifrey and Skaro, but it also spread out. The whole universe was left in ruins. Everybody knew the war could only end one way; with the destruction of the universe. Years nothing was done except fighting. Until one man, decided to stand up. To bring an end to this endless war. Even if it had to be at the cost of his own life. “Help!” a little girl screamed, as she tried to escape from a Dalek. She ran through the burning remains of a once tall building. Nearly all the tall buildings of Amonotris had been been taken down. The once giant Gallifreyan city had fallen as well. “EXTERMINATE!” the Dalek said, as it saw her. It pointed its gun at her, when… “No…” An old man, in old broken clothes, with white hair and a small beard stood in front of her. “ALERT!” the Dalek shouted, “The Doctor has been located! He must be exterminated!” “Not today,” the man, who seemed to be called the Doctor, answered, “And I’m not the Doctor. At least not anymore…” He pointed the gun that he was holding at the Dalek and shot. Bang! '' With a bolt of green energy, the top of the Dalek’s travel machine was blown off. It was shattered ito many pieces, as smoke came of the remains. “T-thank you, sir,” the little girl said. She was still shocked of what had all happened. “You have no need to thank me!” and with those words, the mysterious man disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. *** “LORD DAVROS,” a Dalek said, as he entered Davros’ room. Davros was the creator of the Daleks, and a high leader of them in the Great Time War. “What is it?” Davros asked, as he turned around. Since the creation of the Daleks, Davros had grown older. Yet, he was still up to win the war. “HE HAS BEEN LOCATED ONCE AGAIN!” the Dalek explained. As Davros heard these words he shivered. He knew that the Dalek was talking about his arch-enemy; the Doctor. At first, the Doctor wasn’t a violent man. He wasn’t up to fighting wars and killing species. Not even Daleks. But he had changed – literally. The new Doctor was older, and more of a warrior. He wasn’t afraid to kill a Dalek, and he seemed a lot more dangerous. Davros feared him even more now. “Kill him,” Davros told the Dalek, “Deny my first order to take him to me. I want him dead. Kill him, and bring me his body!” “UNDERSTOOD!” the Dalek replied, as he exited the room. Davros turned around again, and looked at the big screen which was now in front of him. It showed Amonotris, with its many burning buildings. Every now and then there was an explosion. ''When the Doctor is here no more, I shall win the war, Davros thought happily. He smiled, for the first time in a year. The only thing he knew before that was stress, stress, and again, stress. And all because of this new and mysterious Doctor, who was up to sinister deeds. *** The old man walked back to his TARDIS. It was still the old, blue police box it had been for years, but it was different now. It was damaged. The sides of his were damaged, and it now looked as if it had been standing in the same place for over ten years. It was covered in dust. “I think the same as you do,” the old man whispered, as he leaned against his box, “I want to make that last trip. The trip to end it all. But sadly, we can’t. Not yet. But a day will come. A brighter day… For the both of us…” “DOCTOR!” a recognisable voice from behind said, “YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!” “Oh please…” the old man replied, as he turned around, “Do it!” “WHAT?” the Dalek continued. He was clearly confused. “Go on!” the Doctor added, “Shoot me!” For a moment, the Dalek was quiet. Then, it managed to say one final thing before it shot, “EXTERMINATE!” Bang! '' Fire flew through the air. When it finally stopped, the Dalek could still see the old man, standing in front of his TARDIS. “I love my shields, you know,” the old man mumbled, “Always handy! And you’re out of date, by the way…” “EXPLAIN!” the Dalek ordered, as it pointed its gun at the man. “I’m not the Doctor anymore,” the man smiled. “WHAT?” “I’ve got a new name!” “AND THAT IS…?” “The Warrior!” the man smiled, as he grabbed his gun and shot. ''Bang! '' The Dalek’s travel machine exploded, as its parts flew through the air. “When will you ever update yourself?” the man who apparently had taken on the title ‘The Warrior’ grinned. He turned around, and entered his TARDIS. ''Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! '' With its usual groaning, it left Gallifrey. Three watching Gallifreyans begged. They begged that he would succeed. They begged that he would end the war, even at the cost of both the Daleks ''and the Time Lords. *** It had been three months. Three months after the Warrior had been seen for the last time. There were rumours that he had been seen wondering, usually in the areas were dead Daleks had been found. Nobody knew his plans, yet many thought that he was trying to end the war. And the ones who thought that, were correct. Everybody wished that the Doctor would show up to help them. Especially the people in a Dalek prison camp on the planet known as Mocras-Zandulli. One of those people was Joana When. She had travelled the universe with a group of people, who tried to escape their home world, which had been overrun by the Daleks. During their attempted escape, their spaceship had been found, and the Daleks took it. Most of the people on board had been killed, and the others had been taken. Joana had been taken. “Please…” she was crying, has she lay on her bed in her cell. It was warm in the prison camp. Mocras-Zandulli was a hot planet, and inside the prison camp it was even hotter. It was a filthy place, where nobody would like to be. During the day, the prisoners had to work hard, to dig up coal, diamonds and other elements. Joana was only 21, but the Daleks knew no mercy. “WAKE UP!” a Dalek said, as he opened her door, “TIME TO WORK! HERE IS YOUR BREAKFAST!” He put a bowl of green, filthy looking stuff on the ground, and left again. Although she didn’t want to eat, she knew she had to. The other prisoners who hadn’t eaten had died, and the Daleks did the grossest thing imaginable – they fed on the dead people’s bodies. “You don’t want to eat either?” the voice came from the door. It was a friendly, kind voice. Joana looked up. She stared into Dave’s eyes. Dave was also a prisoner. He was only 23, and had been kind to Joana, ever since he had noticed that she was very afraid, “Don’t worry. I promise you, I’ll get us out of here!” Joana smiled. Although she hadn’t told him yet, she had a crush on Dave. And it seemed Dave kind of liked her as well. *** When they arrived at the mountains, were they had to work, there were already a lot of workers. The air was filled with ‘clanking’, from people’s ironpick axes. But there was something different. And Joana noticed it. “Who’s he?” she asked Dave, as she pointed at a green, rather fat humanoid. “No idea,” Dave whispered back, “Let’s ask him!” They walked up to the man. “Hello!” he said, “I’m Zorgroff, and you?” “I’m Dave, and this is Joana!” Dave explained, as he shook Zorgroff’s hand. It was extremely sweaty. As they walked on, Joana started whispering again, “He seemed rather happy.” She whispered to Dave. “A new one, maybe.” Dave replied, “But I must say, he was really sweaty!” He sniffed his hand, “And it stinks!” “Maybe a bit too happy…” Joana mumbled, as she got a pickaxe, and went to work. *** It had been a hard day. Joana had to work hard. It wasn’t easy, as the new man smelled terrible. He seemed to be sweating a weird, green, slimy stuff. When she went to the big hall where they had dinner every evening, he was sitting on the place next to her. She would have went to sit somewhere else if she could, but sadly, it was forbidden. “Hello again!” the man said in his oily voice, as Joana sat down next to him. He was still sweating. It seemed as if he always did. When a Dalek brought their food, he started eating it away extremely quickly. Oh my god, Joana thought, as he ate the disgusting meal in less than a minute. Zorgroff burped when he was finished, “Can we get more?” he asked. “That’s not allowed…” said a blue humanoid, who was at the same table. She too, was shocked by the speed. “You can have mine!” Joana said quickly, as she gave him her plate. Finally she had an excuse to not eat her food. “Thank you!” Zorgroff said with a sinister smile on his face, as he started eating again. Joana looked at Dave. He looked back, and smiled. One day it will get better, she thought. She hoped. *** Meanwhile, far away, lonely in space, one single TARDIS floated across the universe. Aboard was one lonely Time Lord; the Warrior. “Inside the Time Vaults, is the Omega Arsenal…” he mumbled to himself, “Those weapons… I need them!” He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS started flying through space. It passed stars and planets, until coming close to the one known as Mocras-Zandulli. Suddenly, red flashes started to come from the TARDIS’ monitor. “Trouble!” the Warrior said, as he walked to the monitor, “Incoming!” He shouted, “Shields on a 100 percent, luckily!” Bang! '' A missile exploded as it hit the TARDIS’ shields. A Dalek saucer had fired it. The Daleks inside had located the TARDIS flying close by, and they knew that whatever it was, it couldn’t reach the surface of Mocras-Zandulli. “Nicely done!” the Warrior told his TARDIS. He wasn’t concentrating, however, and noticed the saucer in front of him at the last moment, “Let’s make a small turn!” ''Crash! '' The Warrior failed, and his TARDIS hit the side of the Dalek Saucer. With a splintering crash, the time and space machine started falling down towards the planet. Inside, sparks flew everywhere. “Oh dear!” the Warrior shouted, as he held on to the console. He knew pretty well that his TARDIS was about to crash. And so did the Daleks on board the saucer. “ALERT!” one of them shouted, “THE DOCTOR’S TARDIS IS CRASHING TOWARDS MOCRAS-ZANDULLI!” “WE MOST WARN THE DALEKS OF LAB 63!” another one interrupted. “HIGH ALERT!” another one shouted through, “THE DOCTOR IS REACHING THE ATMOSPHERE!” *** Joana was walking back to her room. She still didn’t like Zorgroff. There was something wrong about him, but she just didn’t know what. As she came close to her room, she heard a weird cracking sound. As if someone was ripping something apart. ''Krrrrrrrrr! '' Silently, Joana walked through the corridor. She saw an open cell. The sound seemed to be coming from there. Suddenly, she heard someone sniffing. As if whoever was in there, could smell here. Slowly but surely, Joana walked closer. She was about to look inside, when a big, green and black, slimy snake-like creature came out. It had weird tentacle-like things around its head. “I… Err…” Joana didn’t know what to say. She was quite scared. “Trying to sneak up on me, aren’t you?” the snake-like creature spoke with a dark, heavy voice. Slime dropped from its body onto the ground. Joana screamed, and she started running. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to reach the door at the end of the corridor before the creature. ''It must be Zorgroff, she thought. But then she realised that Zorgroff was still in the cantina, eating the remains of other people’s food. “I’m faster, stupid thing!” the creature hissed as it started to catch up with Joana. CRASH!!! '' All of a sudden, a mysterious blue box fell through the roof. It crashed down on the ground, right before Joana. Joana couldn’t stop on time, and she ran into the box. “Got you now!” the creature said, as it licked its lips with its long, green tongue. “Excuse me, but I don’t think so!” the doors of the blue box opened, and an old man stepped out. “Who are you?” the creature hissed angrily, “And do you really think you can stop me that easily? You’re just and old man!” “I’m more than that!” the man grinned, as he showed the creature his gun, and pointed it right at him. Hissing, the creature rolled backwards, “You are dangerous, old man!” it hissed. “Tell me, who are you?” the man ordered, “Actually, first of all, where am I?” “The Dalek prison camp on Mocras-Zandulli!” Joana told him, “Now, snake-like creature, what are you?” “How dare you!” the creature tried to attack Joana, but it stopped when it saw the old man’s gun pointing at him, “I am one of the Zybintor!” “Next, who are you?” Joana asked, as she looked at the old man. “Call me the Warrior!” the man answered, “That’s basically who I am. A Warrior – nothing left of what and who I was before…” “And that thing?” Joana went on, as she pointed at the TARDIS, “Tell me, what is that?” “A TARDIS!” the Warrior replied, “Now don’t panic, I’m not one of the war-seeking Time Lords. As I said, I’m a Warrior, but a renegade one. I shall- I must make an end to this war, even at the cost of my own life!” “You’ve got a powerful protector!” the Zybintor said to Joana, “But nothing can stop the Zybintor’s plan!” With a jump, the creature leaped towards Joana. She screamed. ''Bang! '' With a flash of green energy, the Zybintor was send flying to the corridor. It landed a few metres before the entrance on the other side. “Well that was easy!” the Warrior grinned, “But we don’t know the Zybintor’s plans…” He frowned, when suddenly, he heard a famous voice. “DOCTOR!” on the other side of the room was a Dalek. It looked at the Zybintor in front of it, and then looked back up again, “EXTERMINATE!” It shouted. “NO!!!” Joana shouted as she saw the green laser flying towards them. ''Bang! '' It exploded as it hit the TARDIS’ shield. The Warrior chuckled, “Nice try!” he laughed. “Now what?” Joana asked, “We can’t escape, your TARD-thingy is blocking the way!” “Don’t insult her!” the Warrior said, as he entered his TARDIS. Joana followed him. “Woah!” she said, as she saw the interior, “Now I get it! We can fly away!” “Exactly!” the Warrior smiled, as he walked around the console. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers while doing so. ''Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! '' “But what about Dave? And the other prisoners?” Joana asked, as they had left off, “We can’t just leave them here! The Daleks will kill them! Or they would just die themselves!” “I’m not going to!” the Warrior assured her, “We’re going back! We also need to know the Zybintor’s plans! He said it as if there are more of them…” “As if it’s an invasion?” Joana added. “Great thinking!” the Warrior complimented, “You would make a good companion! If only I didn’t have to…” “To what?” Joana asked. She was quite confused. “Nothing!” the Warrior interrupted her, “Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah! We’re going back!” ''Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! '' The TARDIS had landed in the cantina. It was completely empty. There were plates either on the tables, or on the floor. Some of the chairs had fallen over too. The tables weren’t standing straight anymore either. “What happened here?” Joana asked, as she exited the TARDIS, “Where is everybody?” “It looks as if they have all left in a hurry!” the Warrior replied, “The Daleks might have evacuated the place because of my arrival here!” “So what do we do?” Joana turned to the Warrior, “Find the people or stop the Zybintor?” “First the people!” the Warrior replied, “They could be in serious danger! On the other hand, that would be dangerous, since the Daleks are probably guarding them…” “What if we first fight the Zybintor, cause a giant confusion, and then free the prisoners?” Joana suggested. “Excellent plan!” the Warrior smiled, “I like you!” “Thanks,” Joana laughed, “Anyway, where are you going?” “I need to find a computer system around here!” the Warrior mumbled, as he ran circles through the room, “What’s behind this door?” He pointed at a door in the wall. “No idea,” Joana answered, “We’re not allowed to go in there!” “No Daleks, no rules!” the Warrior smiled, as he got a torch-like device out of his pocket. He pointed it at the door. ''Buzz! '' The torch’s tip glowed red, and it made a buzzing sound. The door opened. “How did you do that?” Joana asked surprised. “Sonic Screwdriver!” the Warrior smiled as he showed her the device, “Newbies! I love them! Come on!” The old man seemed to have a little joy. For a few minutes he had forgotten all the horrors of the Great Time War. “You can’t just go in there!” Joana warned, “What if it’s full with Daleks?” “I’ve got a gun!” the Warrior remembered her, as he showed her the gun that was hanging on his back. *** “THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN LOCATED!” a Dalek in a control centre said, “HE IS HEADING FOR CONTROL CENTRE F!” “WE MUST EXTERMINATE HIM!” the second one stated. “SHOULDN’T WE BRING HIM TO LORD DAVROS?” “NO! LORD DAVROS HAS GIVEN THE COMMAND TO FIRST KILL HIM, AND THEN BRING HIS BODY TO HIM!” “VERY WELL! THEN ALL AVAILIBLE DALEK TROOPS SHOULD GO TO CONTROL CENTRE F!” *** “Are we nearly there yet?” Joana asked. She couldn’t see much in the dark, narrow corridor. She could only she the Warrior because he was lighting up the place with his Sonic Screwdriver. He turned around and stared at her. “A few more minutes, I think,” he mumbled, as he walked on. “It stinks here!” Joana complained, “What have they been doing here?” “By the smell of it…” the Warrior carefully sniffed the air. He shivered as he smelled the horrible scent in the air, “Experimenting or something. Smells a bit like dead beings.” “Right,” Joana shivered as well when she heard this, “And by the way, what did that Dalek call you ‘the Doctor’?” “Well…” the Warrior paused for a moment, “I was once known as the Doctor… It was like… The promise I made. Never cruel nor cowardly. You see, I am a renegade. I stole a TARDIS and left Gallifrey. I travelled the universe and saved people, towns, cities… Entire planets…” “And you broke that promise?” Joana asked. “Yes I did!” the Warrior continued, “I tried to avoid the war at first. But I couldn’t. The war was destroying the entire universe; all of time and space. So I had to act.” “By changing into a Warrior?” “Exactly… I remember how it started…” When he said those words, the Warrior thought of the day when it all changed. The day he met Cass, and the day she said. The day the Doctor returned to Karn. *** ''Clang! '' ''The cup fell on the ground. The Doctor looked at his hands. A golden light came of them. It started to grow. It got more painful every second. The same moment, it spread out through his whole body. The Doctor was regenerating once again. '' ''“AAAAH!!!” he screamed, as he collapsed. At the Doctor’s request, Ohila had turned away. Well, it was more an order. She felt pity for the Doctor, yet she knew he was the only one capable of stopping the war. '' ''Flash! '' ''There was a flash of light. Ohila turned around, and crouched. The Doctor was lying on the floor. '' ''“Is it done?” she asked. There was a moment of silence. Then, she got back up again. She watched how the Doctor got up. '' ''He stood up, and looked at Cass. Then, he took the belt that was around her shoulder. He put it on himself, and then stared at his own reflection. He smiled as he looked at his new face. '' ''“Doctor no more!” '' *** “Time to bring an end to this all!” the Warrior said. He suddenly sounded more motivated, as he also started to walk quicker. Eventually, they came to a closed door. “The sonic?” Joana asked. The Warrior was about to get it out of his pocket, when the door opened automatically. “EXTERMINATE!” the Dalek that had opened it shouted. “Look out!” the Warrior pushed Joana against the wall. The Dalek’s laser flew right past them. The Warrior pulled his gun from his back. ''Bang! '' With fire coming from it, the Dalek flew backwards. The Warrior and Joana ran into the room. It looked like a lab. There was a big computer in the middle, and there were tanks with weird and mysterious liquids inside everywhere. “EXTERMINATE!” one of the three remaining Daleks said, as it came towards the Warrior. “Wait!” the Warrior interrupted, “I’ve come here to warn you! Your base is being invaded! They call themselves the Zybintor!” “WE ALREADY KNOW!” one of the other Daleks replied, as it showed the body of the Zybintor that was shot by the Warrior. It was lying on a table, and the Daleks were experimenting on it. There were all kinds of tubes connected to it. “Daleks!” a mysterious hissing voice said. It came from the corridor from which the Warrior and Joana came in. “Close the door!” the Warrior ordered. One of the Daleks did so, “So what have you discovered?” the Warrior asked, as he scanned the body with his sonic screwdriver. “IT IS ABLE TO TRANSFORM ITSELF!” a Dalek explained. He activated something on the computer, and a mysterious blue liquid was pumped into the Zybintor’s body. Slowly, with a cracking sound, as if someone was ripping apart a shirt, the Zybintor transformed into a fat, green Humanoid. “So it was Zorgroff…” Joana mumbled to herself. “WE HAVE NUMEROUS OF THESE KIND OF PRINSONERS IN OUR CAMP!” another Dalek explained, “AS THE OTHER PRISONERS HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO SAFETY, THE INVADING ONES HAVE BEEN TAKEN APART, AND HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP!” “Then you’re having some kind of security breach!” the Warrior grinned, as he heard banging on the door. ''Bang! Bang! '' “ANOTHER THING,” the first Dalek shouted, “THEY ARE ABLE TO RIP APART DALEKANIUM ARMOUR WITH THEIR TEETH!” “Then let’s be on our guards!” the Warrior said, as he pointed his gun at the door, “Wait a minute… If they are able to break Dalekanium, won’t they be able to-” ''Crack! '' One of the Zybintor ripped apart the door. It hissed as a lot of them entered the room. ''Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! '' The Warrior and the Daleks shoot numerous times, as a lot of Zybintors went flying. The creatures were smart and fast however, and in a minute, one of the Daleks had already been attacked. Its travel machine was being ripped apart. “AAAH!!!!” it shouted, as the attacking Zybintor started biting it. Blood rolled down its skin, as it slowly but surely died. ''Crunch! '' Another Dalek was ripped apart. The Warrior pulled Joana back, to one of the corners of the room. They watched in horror as the third and last Dalek was being destroyed too. “Now what?!” Joana asked. She panicked. The Zybintors had surrounded them. They hissed and showed their long teeth. Their tongues nearly touched Joana and the Warrior’s faces. “Before I die, I would like to know your plan!” the Warrior said, “Why are you infiltrating this base? Don’t you know that back-up can arrive any minute now? Daleks can come in here any second now and kill us all!” “Years and years we’ve been watching other powerful races taking over the world,” the leader of the Zybintors explained, “But we were never able to escape and conquer worlds! Always stuck down here!” “So why do you need this Dalek prison camp?” Joana asked. She was both scared and confused. “Let me continue, you stupid Humanoid!” the Zybintor leader hissed, as he showed Joana his teeth, “We started to let us be caught and become prisoners. We did that since we discovered the secret of this camp!” “And that his?” the Warrior asked, as he pressed himself more and more against the wall, as the Zybintors came very close. “Lab 63!” the Zybintor leader hissed, as all the Zybintors backed off, “Rip it apart, boys!” He ordered. Joana closed her eyes. For a moment she thought that the Zybintors were going to rip them apart. They weren’t doing that, however. They were destroying the computer in the middle of the room. Sparks flew off it, until finally… ''Boom! '' The computer exploded, and everyone was thrown against the wall. “Was this what you wanted?” the Warrior asked, confused. “Yes!” the Zybintor leader laughed, “The entrance to Lab 63!” At the place where the big, round computer-like machine was at first, was now a long tunnel, leading down. It seemed to go endlessly deep, and only at the far bottom there was a bit of light. It would only be possible for flying aliens to go down there, as there wasn’t even a ladder. “How are you going to get down?” Joana asked, “There isn’t any ladder! You’ll fall to your deaths if you jump!” “Slime,” one of the Zybintor explained, “With our slime we can glide down slowly, on the wall of the tunnel!” “Zorgroff,” the leader ordered, “You take care of them! We can’t have them in our way! Not now we are so far to succeeding in our plan!” As the other Zybintors rolled down the long tunnel, Zybintor came towards the Warrior and Joana. He hissed and snapped his long, sharp teeth. He grinned as he saw the fear in Joana’s eyes. He loved it if his prey was scared. “Please,” Joana prayed, “Show mercy! We were friend, remember? I gave you food!” “You never liked me at all!”Zorgroff hissed angrily, “Time to give you what you deserve! A horrible death!” By this time, all the other Zybintors had already rolled down the tunnel. There was no-one else in the room than Zorgroff, Joana and the Warrior. “You hear that?” the Warrior suddenly said. “Hear what?” Zorgroff hissed. He heard it, however. Coming from the corridor from which they came in, came footsteps. Running footsteps. “W-warrior,” Joana said, “Who is that?” “We’ll find out any minute now!” the Warrior replied, as Zorgroff turned around to face the ripped-apart door. “What’s goi- Joana?!” Dave was standing in the doorway. He looked at her, then at the Warrior, and then at the weird creature in front of him. “Get down!” the Warrior warned him, as he pulled out his gun. Dave did so. ''Bang! '' Zorgroff was send flying to the corridor. Dave stood back up. “What was that?” he asked. “A Zybintor,” the Warrior explained, “They have infiltrated this base!” “And that one was Zorgroff!” Joana added, “Anyway, how did you come here?” “When I heard the Daleks talking about you and ‘the Doctor’-” “It’s the Warrior now!” the Warrior interrupted him. “Anyway,” Dave went on, “When I heard that you two were to be ‘exterminated’, I escaped and came here!” “And did no-one follow you?” Joana asked. “Well…” Dave mumbled, as he turned around and looked at the corridor behind him. “EXTERMINATE!” a very recognisable voice came from the end of the corridor, ad Dave could see a faint blue light shining towards him, “ESCAPED PRISONER LOCATED! EXTERMINATE HIM!” “Now what?!” Joana asked in panic, “We can’t go anywhere!” The Warrior simply walked to the tunnel. He looked over the edge. It would be a straight drop down. Unless… “The slime!” the Warrior suddenly shouted, “There’s still slime on the walls! If we push our bodies against it, we might be able to slide down slowly! Well, not slowly, but slower than falling to our deaths of course…” “That’s the most rubbish plan I have ever heard!” Joana commented. “And it’s the only one we have, so do as I tell you to!” the Warrior climbed over the edge with half of his body, and pushed it against the slime, “Come with me or be exterminated!” He said, “It’s your choice!” And with that, he let himself fall. “Warrior!” Joana screamed, as she ran to the edge. She saw him sliding down. “Now or never!” Dave said, as he did the same as the Warrior did. “No!” Joana tried to stop him. When she heard another Dalek battle cry, she decided to let him go. Dave slid down quickly. “My turn!” Joana said, as she did the same as Dave and the Warrior. At first she was scared, but when she heard the Daleks for a third time, she didn’t even doubt about it, “AAAH!!!” she screamed, as she rushed down. “Haha!” the Warrior shouted happily as he slid down. Then, he hit the floor, “Aah…” he said, as he tried to stand up, “We have reached our destination.” The slime that was lying on the floor underneath the tunnel had stopped him from breaking anything. Just as he had thought. He frowned as the saw the Zybintors far ahead. “Look out!” Dave warned, as he saw the Warrior beneath him. But it was too late. Dave fell on top of him. “Look out, next time!” the Warrior chuckled. Dave laughed. “AAAH!!!” they suddenly heard. Joana fell on top of them. They all landed with their faces in the slime. “They have returned once again!” one of the Zybintors hissed, “Where is Zorgroff? He should have killed you!” “I’m afraid your friend Zorgroff was a little uncareful,” the Warrior told him, “I… Err… Well, I sort of shot him!” The Zybintor hissed, and was about to attack, when he was stopped by a familiar voice. It came from above; the tunnel. “EXTERMINATE!” “They’re coming!” Joana screamed in panic. ''Bang! '' The Warrior shot the Zybintor in front of him. The others rushed towards him, to see if he was okay. The Warrior pulled Joana and Dave to another part of the big room. The room was filled with giant tanks with weird liquids, and many mysterious machines. “What is all of this stuff?” Dave asked. He was examining one of the tanks with blue liquid. He tried to smell it, but the Warrior pulled him back. “This is the stuff to make…” he said. He paused for a moment, “The Daleks are trying to make mutants here!” “And so are we!” the Zybintor leader said. He was now standing in front of them, with a small tanks containing green liquid. “Whatever you think you are going to do, don’t!” the Warrior warned, as he scanned the other liquid with his sonic screwdriver. “And why should I listen to you?” the Zybintor leader laughed, “You cannot obey me! Soon, the Zybintors will be leaders of the universe! Stronger than both Daleks and Time Lords! And it all starts with me!” 'More to be added soon!''' Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks